The Lost Sage
by VivaLaMaximo
Summary: In a last ditch effort to save herself from being sealed away again, Kaguya Otsutsuki teleports Naruto to another one of her dimensions. But the technique goes wrong and Naruto is teleported to a whole new world.
1. The Lost Sage!

**THE LOST SAGE**

**Chapter 1**

The three members of Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, all converged on Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess. Naruto and Sasuke came from both sides with their right and left palms respectively extended. Naruto's right palm was marked with a light circle after obtaining the yang-half of the Sage of the Six Paths chakra. Sasuke's left palm was marked with a dark crescent after receiving the yin-half of the Sage's chakra. When Kaguya attempted to dodge the two male members of Team 7 by floating upwards she was met with a fist-to-the-top-of-your-head courtesy of Sakura.

"Nice job Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto before thrusting his palm forward at the same time as Sasuke in order to start the sealing jutsu taught to the two male members of Team 7 by the Sage.

The instant the two palms connected to the Rabbit Goddess the sealing jutsu went to work. Naruto started to extract all the tailed beasts' chakra and seal it into himself. While that was happening, Sasuke started to do the same thing to Kaguya's chakra. However, something strange happened before Sasuke could finish sealing away her chakra. In a last ditch effort, the Rabbit Goddess tried to teleport Naruto to another one of her dimensions, however, before she could finish the jutsu she ran out of chakra.

It was all too sudden and nobody could save Naruto from his fate at the hands of Kaguya. The jinchūriki of all nine bijuu was sucked into the dimensional portal and vanished. The remaining members of Team 7 and their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, stared in shock, first at the portal that vanished and then at the dead body of the late Rabbit Goddess (who died from having her chakra extracted from her) which had a vindictive smile on her face.

"Naruto…" muttered Sakura who had tears rolling down her face as she stared at the space which Naruto previously occupied.

'I couldn't save another of my comrade's lives… I'm a failure.' thought Kakashi as he stared at the ground.

Sasuke hid his emotions behind a cold and expressionless face as he looked at the corpse of Kaguya Otsutsuki.

(Meanwhile)

Thalia and Luke continued to fight with their two weapons, Thalia with her javelin and shield and Luke with his sword Backbiter.

"Yield!" Thalia yelled as she forced Luke back with the aura of her shield, Aegis "You could never beat me Luke!"

The son of Hermes bared his teeth and said "We'll see, my old-"

Before he could continue what looked like a portal suddenly appeared on Mount Tam/Othrys. Out of it came a teen with right palm faced forwards. Said teen had spikey blonde hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each of his cheeks and a light circle imprinted on his right palm. He had a bandana across his forehead with a metal plate on the front with a stylized leaf emblazoned on it. He also had an orange tracksuit, yeah, that was weird. He then stumbled forwards and fell flat on his face.

(Naruto's POV)

Naruto was very confused. He and Sasuke were just sealing away Kaguya's chakra, and when he finally saved the bijuu from Kaguya he went through a portal. He thought he probably end up in the ice or lava dimension and Kakashi would be able to get him out of there. However, something went wrong with the portal and he was flung somewhere completely different. As he exited the portal he stumbled forward and fell on his face. Hopefully there wasn't anybody that could see him, because that would be so embarrassing. So he got up and dusted himself off and acted like nothing happened.

For the first time since he arrived in this new world he took a good look around. There were two young girls fighting with some giant, two teens duking it out near a ledge, and there was also a boy with black hair holding up what looked like the sky. Naruto's first impression of this world was that it was definitely strange.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Naruto asked to the nearest person, which happened to be a young blonde haired girl.

The girl started speaking in some weird language that he didn't recognize. Naruto sighed and thought 'Great, just great. It's just my luck to end up in some world inhabited people who speak the same language as me…'

Then the giant guy started to speak to him, when Naruto decided to interrupt him. "I don't understand your god damn language!" shouted Naruto.

He probably shouldn't have said that because the giant immediately started to swing his spear at him. Naruto simply dodged it and started shaking his fist at him while screaming: "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The giant obviously didn't understand his message because he just started swinging at him wildly. 'What the hell is wrong with this guy-'Naruto dodged another swing 'he's just attacking me for no reason-'he dodged another swing from the guy's spear. Seriously, who swings with a spear?

"That's it, I've had enough of this! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" exclaimed Naruto as he positioned his fingers into his favorite hand seal and created a shadow clone. He used it to create a **Rasengan** and then charged at the giant. He dodged another swing and thrusted the **Rasengan **into the giant's abdomen. The giant man roared out pain and was forced backwards and fell on his back. "Yeah, I'm awesome…" said Naruto as he did one of Jiraiya's ridiculous poses. If only he had a toad to go with it…

(Artemis's POV)

Artemis was shock, no, she was beyond shocked. She and Zoe were just fighting Atlas, the titan of astronomy and navigation, and they were still having a hard time. But then, all of the sudden, a portal opens up and some boy stumbles out and lands on his face. After that he shouted at Atlas, a titan, for gods' sake! At that instant the titan started attacking him, and he fought remarkably well for a teen wearing an orange jumpsuit, he was able to dodge the swings of Atlas's javelin with ease. Next he created a solid, corporeal clone of himself and made a swirling ball of energy and forced Atlas back.

"Did he just do that? That's ama-"Then the boy performed a ridiculous pose, which he probably thought was heroic "and he just ruined it" said her most trusted hunter, Zoe, as she watched the orange-clad boy after his surprise victory against the titan of astrology.

"Milady, we need to find a way to communicate with him, however foolish he may be he still defeated Atlas." Suggested Zoe.

Artemis nodded and started to walk towards the boy. The boy noticed her and he crossed his arms and waited for her. At first she decided to speak to him in English: "Can you understand me?"

Then he started to speak in what sounded like Japanese. So Artemis just sighed and pressed her index finger against his forehead.

"What's your problem?" asked the boy. "Wait, I can speak differently now…"

Artemis sweatdropped "Yes you can, now can you tell us who you are?"

The boy grinned then bit his thumb, did a couple of hand positions and slammed his palm on the ground. And in a great poof of smoke a huge toad appeared. "I'm glad you asked! My name is known far and wide throughout the Elemental Nations! I am the disciple of the great Toad Sage Jiraiya, the Hero of the Hidden Leaf, the reincarnation of Asura, and the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama! I am the great… Naruto Uzumaki!" exclaimed the boy while doing another ridiculous pose on the huge toad that appeared out of nowhere, he also got a red overcoat with black flames on the edges from thin air. **(AN: Yeah, I totally brought back the awesome coat that Naruto had on during his fight with Pain!)**

(Back to Naruto's POV)

'I'm so awesome, when I meet ero-sennin in the afterlife I should totally thank him!' thought Naruto. Before the two girls before him could react he heard the giant start to stand up. So he hopped of the toad "Thanks Gama you can head back to Mount Myoboku now." The toad croaked then dispelled and went back to the home of the toads. Naruto turned to face the two girls "So who the hell are you people?"

Girl #1 said "You shall not speak to Lady Artemis like that" Artemis interrupted "Stand down Zoe, this boy is obviously from a different culture and we can't turn down a potential ally by turning him into a jackalope."

Artemis turned to Naruto and said "I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the moon and chastity. This is one my huntresses Zoe."

Naruto said "Pleased to meet you, and who is that giant guy that's attacking me for no reason?"

"That's Atlas, the titan of astrology and navigation" said Artemis "and as much as I loathe to admit it we're going to have to work together to defeat him."

"Nah, I got this" said Naruto as he put his hands in a praying position and closed his eyes "you can just sit down and rest while I take care of him."

Suddenly an orange pigmentation appeared around his eyes and when he opened them he had toad-like irises, signifying that he was now in sage mode. He charged forward to Atlas and formed his favorite hand seals and two shadow clones appeared next to him.

"Wait!" he heard the goddess of the moon cry out "You need to make sure you push him back to where that boy is holding up the sky!" He turned around and saw what she was pointing out, it was that other teenager holding what was apparently the sky. Naruto nodded, the teen was behind Atlas anyways.

Naruto resumed his charge while his clones went to work on creating a bigger version of the **Rasengan**. The titan, Atlas, was charging forwards towards him, obviously trying to meet his charge. The clones finished creating the jutsu and began distracting the titan so Naruto could get a decent shot in. The two shadow clones tried a pincer attack on the titan and that's when the original got his opportunity.

While Atlas tried to take care of both by swing his javenlin in a wide arc Naruto shot forward and a burst of speed and used his jutsu on it. "**Chōōdama Rasengan!**" shouted Naruto as he pushed the giant, swirling ball of energy into the titan. Atlas was sent flying towards the boy holding up what looked like the sky. The teen obviously noticed this, because at the last moment he dived out of the way of the titan-turned-projectile.

He turned to Artemis and gave her a peace sign while doing one of his infamous fox-like grins.

_**CHAPTER END!**_


	2. Determination!

**Here we go, a new chapter of The Lost Sage. I hope you enjoy it. Also be sure to check out my other stories: The Sage of Nine Paths and Naruto: The Forest Mage.**

**Without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

**THE LOST SAGE**

**Chapter 2: Determination_  
_**

Naruto sighed as his victory was met with a dead and uncomfortable silence. His cheesy grin faltered and he raised his hands in exasperation. "Oh come on! No: 'Woah, that was so amazing Naruto!' or, or 'We now owe our lives to you now, Naruto-sama!'" exclaimed Naruto in frustration.

Before anyone could respond to the blonde's frustrations, the sound of arguing reached their ears. Luke was backed up against a cliff leading off the mountain. Naruto couldn't really hear them clearly as they were pretty far away. However, it seemed as if Luke was attempting to coax Thalia and it looked as if he was winning the moral battle. That was until Thalia sent Luke flying off the cliff with her shield, everybody but Artemis, Naruto and Zoe was shocked by the violent action. Both Artemis and her lieutenant, Zoe, had lived long enough to witness such actions while Naruto had grown up in a military village, joined said military and had recently fought in a war. Yeah, people like them wouldn't be affected by someone being sent falling to their death courtesy of a shield bash to the face.

Suddenly Zoe started coughing violently and Naruto noticed that she was covering the side of her stomach with her arm. Naruto walked up to her and crossed his arms "If you're trying to cover a wound, you're doing a terrible job at it. Let me see if I can heal it..."

Zoe reluctantly uncovered her wound and let her arm drop to her side, the wound itself didn't look pretty. Artemis fixed her lieutenant with a stern glare "Where did you get this wound? Why didn't you tell us?"

Zoe looked at the ground dejectedly and replied "I received this wound from Ladon but I didn't want to burden you milady..."

Naruto sighed and kneeled besides Zoe and took a deep breath concentrating on drawing out just yang chakra in order to heal Zoe. He placed his right palm on the wound and pushed the chakra out, soon the poison from Ladon's bite began to dissipate and the wound started to close. He learned this technique from when he still had the Sage of Six Paths' yang chakra, however now it was less refined and took a considerable amount of effort and chakra. After he was finished healing the wound he breathed a sigh of relief and wiped off his brow with the back of his hand. He looked up to see, once again, the shocked faces of the goddess and her lieutenant.

Artemis quickly regained her composure and asked the question on everybody's mind "Zoe was already affected by Ladon's venom, which is a difficult poison to cure, but you cured it with little difficulty. How did you do that?"

Naruto shrugged "I used my yang chakra, my life force and energy, and used it to heal her wounds. I learned that from the Sage of Six Paths..."

Artemis's brows furrowed as she thought 'Chakra and the Sage of Six Paths, where have I heard those terms before?' She was brought out of her thoughts when Percy shouted "I don't want to interrupt you guys but Kronos 's army of death is coming for us!" while pointing at the crest of a hill where several giants started to climb over it and charge at the ragtag group.

That's when all hell broke loose, suddenly some weird flying vehicle swooped down and rained bronze upon the army of monsters. Normally Naruto would have screamed 'What the hell is that thing?!' but he decided not to look the gift horse in the mouth and accept the unexpected gift. Apparently the father of the blonde girl, Annabeth if he remembered correctly, decided to fly in and save the day. Artemis apparently approved of this action because she nodded contently and said something about him being a brave man.

Just then a silver chariot with several of the most beautiful deer that Naruto had ever seen came flying from the sky. Almost immediately Artemis and Zoe hopped on and invited the rest of the group to join them. The chariot took off at high speeds with the Annabeth's father trailing behind them. They soon arrived at an airfield outside of the city of San Francisco where they landed.

"I must go to Olympus immediately and report to my father. You shall come with me, Naruto." said Artemis while looking at Naruto, he merely nodded with his arms crossed. She took one last look at Percy ad murmured "You did good... for a man." Before she got on the chariot with Naruto and Zoe.

* * *

It took about an hour into the flight but Naruto finally became bored, looking at the landscape just didn't satisfy him that much. Apparently Zoe was content just stargazing for a while so he wasn't able to make conversation with her. He sighed and sat in a meditative pose. He took a couple of deep breaths before the effects of entering his mindscape took place. He opened his eyes and smiled softly as he was finally going to be able to speak to his new friends. His mindscape had changed drastically ever since he received chakra from the bijuu and the Sage of Six Paths. Gone was the sewer, it was replaced by a clearing in the middle of a pine forest. Naruto now stood in the middle of an Uzumaki swirl surrounded by six triangles pointing outwards along with six magatama. However the most obvious change was the increase in population, instead of just Kurama there were now each bijuu gathered around the spiral.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama!" greeted Naruto cheerfully as he looked at his companions, then he got serious "What the hell did we get into?"

A feminine voice called out and Naruto turned around to face Kokuo, the five-tails "**Naruto-san, while you and Sasuke-san were sealing away Kaguya she managed to trap you into her inter-dimensional jutsu however, before she could complete it she ran out of chakra and so you were sent to this universe**."

Naruto looked deep in thought for a moment before his normally cheerful demeanor turned into a somber one, he looked up to his companions with pleading eyes and asked "Will I be able to return home to everyone?"

Silence permeated the air after the question asked by Naruto, it was broken by Kurama, the nine-tails and the eldest of the bijuu "**I doubt any of you besides Gyuki and maybe Chomei would remember this, but when we were first created the old man would travel a lot. More specifically, he would travel to different universes and dimensions such as this one. I myself specifically remember this universe, when we visited it was ruled by a council of Greek Gods. The goddess that you have met is one of them, tread carefully around them**."

"Wait, wait, wait hold on!" shouted Naruto "You're forgetting an important detail: how did he shift from universe to universe or dimension to dimension?"

Kurama placed one of his nine tails under his chin and rubbed it as he tried to remember how his creator hopped from dimension to dimension, however Gyuki beat him to the answer. Gyuki sighed before responding "**The sage used his rinnegan in combination with nature energy and his yin-yang chakra to create a portal to a different world**."

Naruto looked at the ground dejectedly "I don't even have half of those things- wait, I summoned a toad so in theory-" He was interrupted when Kurama shook his head sadly.

Matatabi tried to cheer things up for her container "**At least you'll be able to make new comrades and friends**."

Naruto just shook his head sadly "I just need time to think about this. Thank you for trying to cheer me up, I can always count on you guys." said Naruto while disappearing from his mindscape.

* * *

When Naruto returned to the real world he was met with a close up of Artemis's face they both blushed and Artemis immediately backed away. "So uh-" Naruto cleared his throat "I'm guessing we arrived?" Naruto asked.

Artemis merely nodded, Naruto wondered how she went from Godlike to Hinata level confidence. "Where's Zoe?" asked Naruto.

Artemis cleared her throat "My lieutenant has returned to Camp Half-Blood to organize my huntresses and notify them that we shall depart after our meeting in Olympus."

Naruto looked around the area he was located in and was amazed, most of the buildings were so tall that they were at least the Hokage's Tower in height and that was the tallest building in Konoha! And don't get him started on the amount of people. He imagined that this is what Amegakure looked like back in the Elemental Nations. However, upon further inspection everything seemed wrong to him, it seemed as if everything was man-made and there was no nature. When he tried to absorb nature energy, there was so little and it felt poisoned compared to the nature energy back home.

Naruto frowned and Artemis picked up on his unhappiness and asked "Is there something wrong?"

"It seems like mankind in this universe destroyed nature, I can barely feel any natural energy, and what's left of it is poisoned and foul." stated Naruto in response.

Artemis noticed the first part of his statement but decided not to comment and nodded "Mankind has progressed far but it has come at a cost, it got progressively worse ever since Pan, the God of the Wild disappeared a millennia ago. We have arrived."

The duo stopped in front of a tall building that reached past the clouds, Naruto held open the door for Artemis and followed her inside. They completely ignored the guy at the front desk and stepped into a compact room, apparently it was called an elevator.

The instant they stepped into the elevator some terrible music started playing: "Raindrops are falling on my head..." Naruto sighed, crossed his arms and started tapping his foot impatiently. Artemis appeared to be frustrated as well, and the crappy music certainly didn't help the mood. For the first time that night Naruto really took a look at the virgin goddess, he did it discreetly of course because he did not want to risk the wrath of a goddess. She had auburn hair and pretty silver and yellow eyes that glowed with power, she looked about Naruto's age which was seventeen. Overall, she looked extremely beautiful. Sakura-who?

At the reminder of his home, Naruto once again became sad. His vibrant blue eyes looked dead; he realized that the would never be able to fulfill his dream, never have a family and never see his world torn world in a period of peace. Then he remembered, at least he brought peace to his world and saved it from disaster, at least he was able to make sure that his friends would have families and live in peace, at least he would have the bijuu to accompany him on this next adventure, at least he would be able to summon the toads and save another world from another threat. Suddenly his cerulean blue eyes seemed as if they ever showed that he despaired and now shone with with determination.

The elevator dinged. "We're here." he heard Artemis say.

Naruto stepped out of the elevator with newfound determination. After all, nothing ever kept him down for long.

_**CHAPTER END!**_

* * *

**You may have noticed that Artemis doesn't look like she's 12, like in the canon Percy Jackson. Instead she looks like she's 17, I did this because I did not want Naruto to look like a pedo when he called her beautiful.**

**Good day.**


End file.
